Greninja
Greninja is a character from the Pokémon media franchise. A Greninja fought against Espio the Chameleon in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Carnage vs Ash's Greninja (Completed) * Greninja vs Big * Greninja vs. Blake Belladonna * Espio vs Greninja (Completed) * Greninja VS Frog (Completed) * Infernape vs Greninja * Greninja vs Jago * Jiraiya vs Greninja (Abandoned) * Leonardo VS Greninja (Completed) * Greninja vs Mai Shiranui (Completed) * Greninja vs Naruto (Abandoned) * Greninja vs Raiden * Greninja vs. Rain * Greninja VS Scorpion (Completed) * Greninja vs Stealth Elf (Completed) * Greninja vs Stink Bomb (Completed) * Taka vs. Greninja * Tsuyu Asui vs. Greninja '(Completed) * Zabuza vs Greninja * Ash-Greninja vs Ryouga-Zekrom Battles Royale * [[Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale|'Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale]] (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Star (Soul Eater) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Iron Fist (MARVEL) * Tori Hanson (Power Rangers) * Ranno (Rivals of Aether) History Categorized in the National Pokédex as 658, Greninja are Pokémon that are the final form of Froakie that evolved into Frogadier. One such Froakie is the first Pokémon that Ash Ketchum obtained during his journey in the Kalos Region. Since hatching on Professor Sycamore's home, Froakie focused on training himself rather than socializing with his fellow Froakie and left many starting Kalos trainers whom he felt were not compatible with him. But upon meeting Ash and seeing the type of person he is, Froakie decides to follow him. In time, Greninja assumed his current state with his bond to Ash allowing him to reach greater heights no different to Mega Evolution. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 4'11" *Weight: 88.2 lbs. *Ability: Torrent, Protean, Battle Bond *Pokédex Number: 38 *Type: Water/Dark Attacks * Aerial Ace:- Slashes the air. The attack never misses. * Cut:- Creates an energy tanto blade to attack his opponent. * Double Team:- Creates afterimages of himself to disorientate his opponent. * Water Shuriken:- Greninja concentrates water in a shuriken-like projectile that he then throws at an opponent. Two variants of the attack are the large Stagnant Shuriken that doubles as a shield and the small Shifting Shuriken that can knock opponents upward. * Water Pulse:- Greninja forms a sphere of water in his hands and hurls it into the opponent. It can confuse them, making them hurt themselves. Other Abilities * Extendable tongue, which can be used to grapple or attack. * Very fast on its feet. * Able to think quick and react to situations in a small time frame. * Has the ability to disappear into the water and appear with it. Feats Manga * Defeated Electrike despite being at a type disadvantage as a Froakie. * Dodged an Aegislash. * Helped take on Xerosic. Anime * Took on a Mega Charizard X several times. * Fought the golem created by Lysandre. * Can defeat the mysterious tentacle-like beings that threaten Kalos. * Broke out of being encapsulated entirely in ice. * Sliced Pikachu's electro ball attack in half. * Attacked fast enough to make rain appear as if it was floating in place. Ash-Greninja Shortly after evolving into Greninja, Ash learned that they both had a special bond. This bond develops into the ability known as Battle Bond which allows Greninja to transform into the adaptly-named Ash-Greninja. His form bearing some similarities to Ash, Ash-Greninja's power is intensified and is able to gather water particles from his surroundings to create his water shuriken and kunai weapons. The only drawback is that Ash will feel all of the pain felt by Ash-Greninja. Gallery Greninja.png|Greninja's Official Pokémon Art. SSB4 Greninja.png|Greninja in Super Smash Brothers for Wii U and 3DS. Greninja Sprite 3D.gif|Greninja's 3D Sprite Greninja Smash.jpeg|Art for SSB4 Ninja Dab.png|Greninja Dabbing. 658Greninja-Ash.png|Ash-Greninja Ash-Greninja.png|Ash-Greninja in Pokemon: XYZ Anime Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dark-Type Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Elementals Category:Fusions Category:GameFreak characters Category:Gender Neutral Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kalos Pokemon Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Water-Type Pokemon